


Зверь, в которого ты меня превращаешь

by faikit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Post-Series, pain and pleasure, sex and cigarettes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она вонзится в его плоть, вцепится в волосы, вопьется ногтями, а с пальцев будет капать кровь. Она будет безжалостно смеяться, извиваясь на нем, а он сдастся ей на милость и с легкой мечтательной усмешкой на губах будет смотреть похотливым взглядом на то, как она бессердечно его уничтожает…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зверь, в которого ты меня превращаешь

**Author's Note:**

Шерлок чувствует ее присутствие еще до того, как она переступает порог.

Он один в своей квартире, за окном к нему взывает под покровом тьмы оживленный город, отчаянно пытаясь привлечь внимание, дверь закрыта, но воздух вдруг меняется.

Становится тяжелее, нестерпимее, удушливее.

Пространство сжимается: сложнее дышать. Сложнее видеть, чувствовать, быть.

Так бывает всегда, всякий раз, когда она рядом.

Изогнутая древесина скрипки под холодными пальцами неожиданно превращается в раскаленные угли, ладони влажнеют, а сердце дико колотится о ребра, ноздри трепещут от аромата ванили, что просачивается в комнату, пока эта эссенция не остается единственным, что он ощущает.

Ладони, прижатые к груди, дразняще царапающие подбородок зубы, уткнувшийся в чувствительную ямочку нос — одуряюще приторный запах ванили.

За спиной захлопывается дверь, но он продолжает смотреть сквозь плоское стекло французского окна на город, ставший его первой любовницей, город, что подарил первый опыт закипающей в венах крови, что заставил почувствовать себя живым.

«Дыши, и все будет хорошо», — всегда говорила его мать.

Но разве она знала Ирэн Адлер?

Та Женщина не издает ни звука, хотя он уверен, что она прислонилась к двери, вжалась ладонями в гладкое дерево, замерла — словно жестокий след, что оставляет на стенающей земле жидкий огонь лавы.

Но губы ее будут красными.

Отпечаток губ ее будет алым, словно кровь, словно след ее беспощадной сущности, потому что она как чума, которая будет рвать его на части.

Она вонзится в его плоть, вцепится в волосы, вопьется ногтями, а с пальцев будет капать кровь. Она будет безжалостно смеяться, извиваясь на нем, а он сдастся ей на милость и с легкой мечтательной усмешкой на губах будет смотреть похотливым взглядом на то, как она бессердечно его уничтожает.

Шерлок не может думать о более соблазнительной концовке.

— Интересно, — наконец бормочет он, не отрывая взгляда от окна. Легкий стук ее каблуков по полу — единственный звук за его спиной. — Я предполагал, что Лондон был запретной зоной. И приглашения не присылал.

Шерлок позволяет злости просочиться в голос — она безрассудна ради наслаждения, что доставляет ему удовольствие, он даже поощряет это, однако всегда будет стремиться защитить ее. И все же, когда ее ладони обжигают скованные пиджаком плечи, он глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза, представляя ее черную шубу и такие знакомые красные губы, гладкие волосы и тонкую талию.

Когда он слышит позади тихий шорох, с каким ее шуба падает на пол, словно шелест золотых листьев, осыпающихся в хрусткий осенний день, то может поклясться, что перед ним зажигаются звезды.

— О, мистер Холмс, — слышится чувственный голос, — вы же знаете, что я не играю по этим правилам.

*

Несколько лет тому назад, между Карачи и собственной смертью, открыв новизну секса и проклятие Той Женщины, растекшееся по венам, он был бы рад этому явлению. Был бы, как она, столь же груб и дик своем познании ее анатомии и психологии (освоил первое, по-прежнему откровенно невежественен в последнем).  
Но сейчас...

Сейчас есть только тихий гул статического напряжения в кончиках пальцев, с каким его тело перенастраивается на нее. Близость, пугающе ожившая когда-то. Он скользит взглядом по коже цвета слоновой кости, подмечая все новое в Той Женщине, отмечая все, в чем она осталась прежней. Заново изучает оттенок губ, цвет волос, сосчитывает морщинки вокруг глаз и ее новые параметры.

Она обволакивает его, небрежно отбрасывает в сторону пиджак. Опершись на колени, нависает над ним в кожаном кресле, протравливает пальцами отметины на его нижней губе.

Он неспешно скользит ладонями по ее обнаженной спине, натыкается на черный бюстгальтер без бретелек и следует ниже. Она разводит колени, и Шерлок прослеживает пальцем крошечный бантик на ее стрингах.

— И что я сделаю с тобой, Шерлок?

У нее низкий и хриплый голос, секс и грех, ставшие звуком, собственное имя как чувственная ласка. Она захватывает пальцами волосы на затылке, быть может, чуточку болезненно.

С ней всегда боль.

Вода в кровь, вода в кровь.

Добро в зло, жизнь в смерть, добродетель в грех.

Но будь он проклят, если она не самый соблазнительный грех в его жизни.

Он театрально вздыхает, прослеживая сложную форму бантика и петель, туда и обратно.

— У меня не вполне подходящее настроение.

Она улыбается, обнажая полоску безупречно белых зубов, изгибает красные губы, а голубые глаза ее темнеют почти до угольной черноты.

Шерлок чуть не сбивается с мысли, едва не усмехается в ответ. Разве дьяволу не проще прельстить человека?

Она тянет за волосы, заставляет морщиться от удовольствия и боли.

— Веди себя как следует, — шипит в ухо и прикусывает за мочку.

Медленно расстегивает несколько пуговиц на рубашке, скользит под нее.

Красные губы почти невесомо касаются подбородка, едва ли это они, едва ли это Ирэн, скорее шепот дьявола.

Шерлок скользит рукой по линии стрингов вперед, оглаживает бедра, срывая с губ стон.

Дьявол, дьявол доволен.

Она дрожит, подставляет его голодному взгляду внутреннюю часть бедра и проблеск розовой плоти.

Человек, человек доволен.

*

Это самое чувственное, что он когда-либо видел.

Ее тело, что было холодным и, быть может, отчасти бесстрастным, теплеет под его прикосновениями. Он ласкает ее пальцами, а она запрокидывает голову, глубоко дышит, впивается ладонями в его плечи — и будто капли дождя скатываются от бровей по прекрасному лицу.

Свободной рукой Шерлок рисует узоры на горячей коже ее рук, на шее, от груди до талии. 

Она жадно глотает воздух. Смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Красные губы приоткрыты, бледная грудь пышет жаром, волосы липнут к влажной коже. Она подается вперед, обвивает руки вокруг шеи, отчаянно просит «сними его».

Он внимает ее мольбам и расстегивает бюстгальтер, отбрасывает к пиджаку.

Когда она чуть отстраняется, по-прежнему задыхаясь, он думает, что дьявол с обнаженной грудью еще более соблазнителен.

Ее вздохи становятся громче и быстрее, она хватает его за свободную ладонь, заводит ее назад.

Хоть крошечный бантик на стрингах имеет сложную структуру, поддается он легко.

*

— Ты гадкая, — шепчет он.

Обнаженное тело на простынях, ладони комкают шелк, и теперь его очередь зажмуриваться в отчаянии, но он и без того знает, что краснота ее губ неизменна, и без того видит блестящую на ее теле испарину.

— Ты гадкая, Женщина.

Она сделала почти сотню снимков.

Своих розовых сосков и глаз.

Его задницы, припухших губ, подбородка.

Но большинство — наиболее эротических позиций.

Она касается телефона, а весь экран занимает только его возбужденный член.

— Если отправишь хоть один из этих снимков, то больше не увидишь солнечный свет, — устало угрожает он.

Ирэн мрачно усмехается и проводит красным ногтем по его бедру, а затем делает еще одно фото.

— Первый адрес для пересылки? Мистер Майкрофт Холмс.

— Ты не посмеешь.

Она откладывает телефон, обычные вызов и озорство в глазах сменяются похотью, что отвечает его собственной.

— Уверен? — победоносно выдыхает она намек на обещание и склоняется к его губам.

Он не уверен. Шерлок Холмс никогда не уверен, когда дело касается Ирэн Адлер, но находит неопределенность ничтожной — сейчас, — смакуя знаки ее внимания и коварный блеск глаз.

В конце концов, человеку сложно устоять перед дьяволом с красными губами.

За эти годы тайных визитов и встреч он заметил закономерность: его потребность в ней поступательно нарастает, независимо от его текущих дел и ее текущих любовников. И нет ничего, что могло бы отвлечь его внимание от мыслей о ней: когда она рядом, а порой — и когда нет. 

Она затмевает всех остальных представительниц своего пола — Шерлок думает, что Джон так бы и написал, будь у него шанс открыто рассказать о череде событий после встречи в доме 44 по Итон Сквэр.

Как сейчас, когда она наклоняется к изголовью кровати, выдыхает дым от последней затяжки «Gauloises» и топит окурок в сколотой, давно остывшей чашке с чаем.  
Он никогда не хотел ее сильнее.

«Боже, какая ты красивая, — выдыхал он. — Ты умопомрачительная», — а она горделиво улыбается и молчит, пока он ласкает ее прохладную вызывающе торчащую грудь. Он проводит ладонями по обнаженным бедрам, поднимает на нее взгляд, касается губами ее подбородка.

— Я хочу еще, — говорит Ирэн, и тон ее не оставляет места другим вариантам. Его трясет от этой прямолинейности.

Когда она встает, берет сигарету из пачки и отходит к окну, задернутому бордовыми шторами, на краткий миг он сходит с ума.

Повернувшись к нему лицом, она расставляет ноги и прижимается спиной к шторам, зажав незажженую сигарету между тонкими пальцами.

И как человек дьяволу, он немедленно поддается ей.

Как искушение греха, как соблазн зла — он поднимается, берет зажигалку, хищнически подкрадывается.

Она стоит у окна, красногубый дьявол, бледное тело в контрасте с темно-красным, розовые соски на светлой коже, красные губы и белые зубы.

— Я хочу еще, Шерлок.

Он медленно приближается.

— Нет.

Она проводит ладонями по своей груди.

— Я хочу еще, Шерлок.

Он еще ближе, следит за ее руками.

— Нет.

Она улыбается лукаво, глядит из-под длинных ресниц.

— Я хочу еще, Шерлок.

Закусывает нижнюю губу, блаженно прикрывает глаза, опускает руку и касается себя.

И в этом ее сила. Шерлок оказывается рядом в мгновение ока, обнимает ее тело, бросает в боль и удовольствие. 

Ее горловой смех царит в его голове. Она поджигает сигарету, обхватывает ее губами, забросив руку за спину, прижимает Шерлока к себе, запрокидывает голову. Завитки дыма вырываются из полных красных губ — и все начинается заново. Он берет ее прямо там, вжимает горячее влажное тело в шторы, и насыщенный аромат табака смешивается с запахом секса — эту связь ему уже не разорвать.

Она докуривает сигарету и опрокидывает его на пол, заставляет раскинуть руки, нависает сверху, хватает за волосы, а затем царапает ногтем кожу на груди, до крови — а он может лишь смотреть. Наблюдать, как она, удерживая его, двигает бедрами, как вздымается ее грудь. Глаза закрыты, кожа покрыта испариной, а губы, все еще красные, искажены самой первобытной формой удовольствия. В следующую минуту звезды взрываются перед его глазами, и ее имя, непрошеное, рвется из груди впервые за долгие месяцы.

*  
— Шерлок! Шерлок, ну же, Лестрейд ждет!

Он бросает последний взгляд в зеркало, подхватывает пальто и присоединяется к расстроенному уже почти дважды отцу Джону.

Шерлок собирается заверить его, что есть только двадцать пять процентов вероятности, что незапланированная Наталия появится на свет в ближайшие три часа — если состояние Мэри останется прежним. За это время они управятся с делом. Но потом он бросает взгляд на телефон — на экране мигает новое сообщение. Сердце бьется обещанием, какое всегда несут в себе незнакомые номера.

Он облизывает губы и открывает сообщение, поворачивая экран так, чтобы его лучший друг не смог прочесть.

«Не думаю, что твой брат хотел бы это увидеть».

С сообщением приходит фото, с фото приходит улыбка, лукавая, лукавая улыбка на дьявольских красных губах.

До скорого.


End file.
